Melodic Whispers
by TheLostSpirit
Summary: They were merely chocolates, but each had a value that was priceless: their hearts. Pairing: HatorixTohru. OOC is possible.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Notes:**

**Word Count - 3,553**

**Pairing - HatorixTohru**

**Rating - T**

She had made chocolates for nearly everyone in the family. It's "nearly" only because Ayame is away on a business trip and Akito does not like chocolates (she made her some delicious cookies instead). For this Valentines, everyone in the family was supposed to bring treats for their loved ones—this would all be done at the main house, of course. So when she finished her cooking, she did not realize the group in the home had been waiting nearly all morning to start their adventure.

"Come on, Tohru!" She heard someone yell from the living room, "We're going to be late at the rate you're cooking!" She nervously smiled and started to wrap the chocolates in a delicate manner, although she thought they were horribly wrapped. When she finished with the last of the treats, she ran out into the living room to see three men standing and waiting patiently—well, maybe two of them were being patient.

"I-I'm sorry! I had to complete Momiji's rabbits at the last minute!" A man laughed while opening the door.

"No, no, it's okay, Tohru. We understand," a gray-haired man and an orange-haired one walked in front of her. She nodded and ran outside with the two boys. She looked up at the orange-haired one.

"Kyo! Who are you giving your chocolates to?" He blushed and turned around. The other boy whispered:

"Supposedly, Kagura forced him to make the chocolates for her, but I think it's something else for him," Kyo spun around and started to yell.

"Listen, you damn Rat!" Tohru smiled and looked at the one that spilled the beans.

"Oh, and Yuki, who are you giving yours to?" He looked down at the package and blushed as well. This time, Kyo let the information become public.

"From what I know, it's for Machi. Such a romantic, this Rat!" Tohru looked over at Yuki, who was getting annoyed at Kyo's antics and began to walk in the direction for the Main House. Tohru looked back at the one closing the door and smiled.

"And you, Shigure?" He perked his eyebrows up and placed a goofy grin on his face.

"These are for my little editor! Oh, she'll have a nice treat when I come around!" Tohru knew this was a lie; his editor hated him. She nodded and walked with him to the Main House. The whole way there, it was nothing but silence—only because everyone was trying to figure how to give their chocolates.

* * * *

A man in his office stared at his desk. There was a little package of milk chocolates—just like her hair—staring back at him; why was he doing this again? Yes, it was because of Ayame, from the night before. The man looked at an old photo of a woman, mid-twenties, and saw her smiling at his decrepit face. He knew he had to move on, so this was his first step: flipping the photo over.

So many years with this woman, gone, and now he wanted to start fresh. He leaned back in his chair and looked where the photo once was: it was an empty void, waiting to be filled. The chocolates beckoned him to look once more. God, how many hours was it over that small stove? He didn't know. All he could recall was the amount of love he placed in his recipe, and it was grand.

Grand enough to make his heart flutter.

* * * *

Tohru and the others arrived and found the rest of the occupants already having their lovely fun. When they all arrived, Momiji was the first to leap onto Tohru and hold her with all his might. "Tohru! Tohru! Come in, we're dancing to this wonderful music!" She was drug away from her group mere seconds from arriving! Shigure pushed past the two boys and hummed to the music.

"My darling flower is going to dance? I must see this!" Soon enough, he was gone from the two boys and inside the rather large crowd (servants and maids were allowed to the event). Yuki and Kyo looked at one another and knew that a war would be sparked from this party. After all, who didn't like a little competition every now and again?

Kyo was first. "Don't interfere with me today, Rat." Yuki shook his head and smiled.

"No, I would not want to interfere with your heartbreak today," and walked towards the party. It irked Kyo and started to chase him. Needless to say, the cat did not catch the mouse. Inside, it was an extravaganza! Everyone sharing chocolates, dancing to the music echoing through the walls of the home, and loud chatter made it nearly impossible for anyone to possibly communicate!

Such was the fate for Tohru. She was so close to the speakers near the middle of the dance-floor that she could barely hear herself think! She would spin around with Momiji, be thrown in the air by Ritsu, slowly waltz to the obnoxious music with Haru, and others came and went. She hadn't even dropped her chocolates near a wall yet! When the music ended and felt her head spin, she managed her way through the crowds.

First, she found Rin. She was standing against the wall, eyeing Haru's every move. Tohru held out the chocolates: "Here! They're a dark chocolate with an almond in the middle with a few of them," she looked down and took the chocolates. A quiet 'thank you' escaped Rin's mouth and Tohru smiled. Next was Momiji (who jumped in her arms and hugged her very tightly), then Ritsu, who dropped the chocolates, then Haru, Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, Kureno, Akito, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure.

Kyo didn't mind the chocolates. "They are a mint chocolate! I know you love mints," she whispered. He blushed a little red and smiled.

"Ah, Tohru, you're so observant," and he rubbed her head. She smiled and moved over to Yuki, who was also searching for his chocolate receiver. When she handed it to him, he didn't need an explanation. He nodded and smiled.

"Ah, thank you, Miss Honda. I'm sure this will be as delicious as the other desserts you have served me over these years," she goofily blushed and told otherwise. He laughed and rubbed her head; they always had this way of making her feel so great. Then, Shigure, who accepted all chocolates—but that may have been because he loved the holiday, with or without love.

"Chocolates? For me?!" He gladly took the wrapped chocolates and took one from the bag. They were a dog's head and were a milk chocolate with a hint of mint. When he bit, he almost died and went to Heaven! "Oh, my lovely flower! I do not know how you make such delicious morsels, but you are a wonderful cook!" Tohru blushed at the compliment given to her and nervously laughed when Akito turned the corner.

An evil eye sparked a shiver down Shigure's back. "Hm, I swear, someone is watching me with malice," Shigure spoke as Tohru watched in horror from Akito's face. Perhaps she had to leave those two alone and never speak of the matter again. They had been together for a year or so now, and she didn't want to spoil their day.

But there was one more person, someone she didn't see within the crowd. Through the wave of servants, maids, residents, and those that were affected by the Zodiac curse, there was but one man missing from the life of the party, and it seemed he was not to come around any time soon. Shigure noticed his little flower in the crowd with one bag left (he knew) and looked down at the angry Akito; he had already gotten enough bruises!

"Dear darling, I must be off to talk to a dear friend of mine. I do hope you understand," he kissed her hand and she blushed a deep red. He was gone in a flash! But, he always had that effect on her; who could blame him?

* * * *

He could hear the romantic music fill the air and he stared at his chocolates again. God, how was he going to do this, exactly? Ayame gave him pointers ("You should go right up to her and kiss her! So romantic!") but knew those would be useless. So he stared at the chocolates, hoping for some kind of an answer to come out of that bag and talk to him. Unfortunately, this did not happen.

He did not know how he fell in love with such an odd girl. He only met her, what, two years before? And he rarely spoke to her on a daily basis! But, something about her made his heart smile and his mind haywire; she had that strong of an effect? And every time he saw her…god, how he wished for that euphoric feeling to last for days and days on end.

He didn't even know if she felt the same way. She always had that smile on her face with anyone and everyone—what if everyone was like her? Oh, the world would simply be a better place. He started to think about her personality but was interrupted by a loud knock on his door. He looked at it and frowned: Shigure. "Come in," he assured. Shigure peeked his head in the office with the stupid look on his face and looked at him.

"Ha'ri! Why are you not at the party!" Shigure rushed inside and was right by his side in nothing flat. Hatori had no time to hide his present for his love and leaned back in his chair.

"I find parties to be frivolous social events," he closed his eyes and could only see one woman, so he had to open them again. His chocolates were gone: Shigure picked them up.

"But, Ha'ri!" he started to whine, "Tohru, she's looking for you!" She was? "And the party is no fun without you!" Hatori passively looked at his companion and saw the tears in his eyes.

"I find that a bit skeptical that it is not fun without me," Hatori then continued, "besides, they have you out there, and when alcohol is in your system," Hatori shook his head, "well, let's say you are more of an idiot." Shigure was heartbroken! How could his best friend for nearly his entire life just say something like this?!

Shigure sat down on his desk—Hatori was used to something like this all the time—and started to cry. "How could you say such cruel things to me, Ha'ri!?" Hatori sighed; this, too, was not new. Hatori reached for his chocolates before Shigure pulled them back. "Ah, so who are the chocolates for?" Hatori looked up at his friend and saw him actually in his serious mood. Imagine that.

Hatori continued to reach for the chocolates. "No one," he whispered. Shigure sighed and held the chocolates higher; Hatori gave up after that. He leaned back in his chair and frowned. "They are merely some treats I made for someone, that is all." Shigure smiled and handed the love treats to him.

"Then go give them to her," Hatori shook his head.

"How?" Shigure shrugged.

"Only your heart knows," Hatori thought that was from some book he wrote, and how horrible it sounded at first. But, when Shigure left him with his thoughts, he knew he was ready. And, for some reason, he opened his heart and let the snowmelt. After all, winter doesn't last forever.

* * * *

Tohru went outside of the party—it was getting too warm for her—and took out the last chocolate present from her bag. She opened the small package it was in and looked at the white chocolate hearts with a beautiful aroma. She smiled and closed it back up; she didn't want the chocolates to get cold! She sat down on the porch and looked out to the wintry canvas painted just for her.

She didn't know when she fell in love with him. It came so suddenly that she thought it was maybe lust or envy. But, her mother's words echoed in her mind: "You'll know you're in love when he took your heart and seems to be the essence of your dreams." She was right: he had taken her heart and every time she fell asleep, she was waiting for her lovely dream to begin with him in it. She didn't mind because they were always lovely. They had only known each other for almost two years and for the recent days that had past, it was like they knew the other without even knowing.

She sat there, watching the snowflakes fall and remembered the day so long ago. Ironically, it was almost the same spot when he met her on that porch (his room was a few houses down) and spoke about winter. She held out her hand and let the snowflakes rest on her palm. She could hear some of the people confess their hearts out, and here she was, catching the snow while it fell. Maybe he wasn't there, or maybe he just didn't want to see her; that's what she thought. She would continue to let the snow melt in her hands.

* * * *

There she was. She was sitting on the porch with a package by her right side, letting some of the snow fall on her hand. She would look around every once in a while, and he felt his heart stop with every glance of her face he could manage to see. He never felt this way with Kana; it was always the same feeling every single day. It wasn't like that with Tohru. No, his heart always skipped many beats with her around.

She looked divine, almost as if she never planned to be this way, but she was. She was wearing a dark red dress with long sleeves (he could not tell the length). Her hair was brushed back by a red hairpiece that accented her beautiful face. She needed no makeup: she was charming without it.

He was nervous. He didn't want to go out there, yet at the same time wanted to so badly. He was stuck in one spot, watching her look for someone to arrive. He saw Shigure in the corner of his eye, pressuring him to go for it! He sighed and turned back to Tohru. Yes, it was now or never, as some people may say. So one step at a time he went, and finally, he reached the cold weather. He was not officially outside, but he was close enough for her to hear his voice.

He still had no idea what he wanted to say to her. He stood there, trying to piece together the most beautiful sentences that he could think of. But, once again, his brain backfired on him and he continued to stand in the doorway, watching her catch his snowflakes. He swallowed his pride, knowing it would have to happen at that moment, and hid the chocolates in his black jacket. He opened his mouth.

"You know," he said. She tensed up. She did not want to turn around, but really did. "you could hurt your palms from the cold snow resting on your skin." It was not as romantic as he planned it to be, but, hey, it was the truth. She turned around and stared in awe (he did too, but he could never say it).

He was in a dark black suit with a red tie—obviously accommodating the romantic holiday—and towered over her small body. He, too, observed the length on the dress (it was a lot shorter than what he imagined) and noticed her rosy cheeks from being outside for so long. At least that's what he thought. Tohru let the snow fall to the ground and stood up. No shoes, he thought. She was only wearing the nylons that wrapped around her legs.

She smiled; god, that made his heart fly. "Oh, hello Hatori!" He smiled back: it was nice to hear his name come from her mouth. He stepped away from the party and stood right next to her, almost on the edge of the porch. She turned back towards the snowy canvas and smiled. "It is beautiful, right?" He looked at her.

"Yes, a rather pleasant view," she did not turn to him. She smiled and held out her hand once more. More snowflakes hit her fingers and he felt the urge to grab that hand away from the cold. It did not need her warmth.

"How has this party been treating you?" Tohru looked at him and started to talk. Just like Tohru.

"Oh, it has been wonderful! I had danced today, but it was too chaotic for me to continue. Were you busy earlier?" So, she _had_ been looking for him. He shrugged.

"If that is what you may call it," she nodded and looked back at the crowd coming and going with different dances mixed into this group. He listened to the change in tempo and heard everyone inside get into place. A waltz, yes, was perfect. He looked back at her hand and grabbed it. She had no time to react; she was already against his chest, an arm wrapped around her waist, and his hand intertwined with hers.

"Perhaps this," he twirled her around and started to dance with the music. She didn't know what to do. "will not be as chaotic," so with the music did they dance. They were in their own world, a mind of their own, but one problem: it was still chaotic. The dance was not, though, but it was all inside. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, and his mind was racing to find something romantic to say at the end.

With every step they took and with every spin, their eyes never left the others. Tohru could feel her face warm up with every second she looked in his eyes and he found it hard to look away for any distractions (which included Shigure's spying). Tohru eased in his arms and wrapped her arm around his waist—he was too tall to get it to his shoulder.

He, too, eased in her warmth as the cold was never a factor for their dance. His mind started to calm from the effects she had on him, and her heart did the same. They forgot the music in the background and forgot the rhythm completely; they were making their own music in the air. So when he dipped her before the ending of the song, he did not know what to do; they stood there for nearly a minute just looking for something to say, but found nothing. They were glued to one another.

From inside, the "DJ" started to talk—meaning it was Shigure who got a hold of the microphone. "Now, look here men! Tell your girls what's on your heart, what is weighing on your shoulders like a ton of bricks! Lay it out on her and simply say:" Hatori and Shigure said this in unison, "I love you." Tohru's eyes widened and Hatori brought her back up on her feet; did he really say that out loud? It felt _wonderful_ though.

She stood in front of him, watching his face redden from the embarrassment. "Ah," he started to act like a teenager again! When did this happen? "My apologies, Tohru, for I do not know what came over me. Well, I do, but I will understand if you do not feel the same," she bent down to the ground and he continued, "but I love you, I really do. And if you do not love me, that is okay." She held out her package and he looked down at it. He took his out from his pocket and let it rest on his palm.

She smiled. God, whenever she smiled, it was like everything was okay. He took his gift, she took hers. "I hope that is the answer you are looking for," he opened his gift and found white chocolate hearts concealing some sort of a message. She opened hers and found the same thing: they were milk chocolate hearts. When Hatori moved the chocolates around, he noticed everything coming together.

"'I love you'" was at the bottom of the bag. He looked up at Tohru, who was already eating one of his hearts (they were delicious, after all) and found her blushing like a tomato. He smiled and held out his arm. She didn't know exactly what he was doing, but accepted the invitation: it was only a hug, after all. She felt him kiss the top of her head, and she listened to the sound of his heart. She did not need words to express her love, nor did he.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she mumbled against his chest. He held onto her tighter, not ever wanting to let her go. He whispered back,

"To you as well, love," and she smiled. It was music to her ears, and he found his charm in life.

Inside each other's arms, everything seemed to be okay.

**I am so old when it comes to this pairing. I'm not used to writing for them!**

**Yes, I'm a sucker for the HatorixTohru love. Who wouldn't be? I mean, come on! Hatori never gets love in his life (and I'm not talking about Tohru's teacher, either) and Tohru would be the perfect girl to compliment his attributes. I don't know, maybe that's just me.**

**Sorry that I didn't get this out before V-Day. Hm. I should probably do that for next year, huh? Oh well. **

**I listened to a lot of music to get this out. Who knows what'll happen if I write another oneshot and see how many songs I go through (I went through nearly 40 songs! AUGH). **

**Review! I'll love you forever if you do 8)**

**Until next time!**

**TLS**


End file.
